Question: First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $2$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-3$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-1x - 3) = \color{orange}{5(-x-3)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{5(-x-3)}$ do? $5(-x-3)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-x-3)+2$.